battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimi ga Matteru
is the first ending theme to Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan and the ending theme of the last episode of Battle Spirits Brave. It was performed by Mitsuhiro Oikawa. Lyrics TV version Kanji= ダメかも知れない ダメじゃないかも知れない 息を吸って　さあ行こう また笑って　さあ行こう 君がまってる 当たり前のように　君がそばにいて あきらめられない　夢がいつもあったのさ ときどき「ありがとう」と「ごめんね」が うまく言えなくてごめん 閉ざした窓の向こう　君の名前　空に書いてみた ダメかも知れない ダメじゃないかも知れない 心の中で僕は しゃがみこんでしまうけど もう一度立って いつもよりいっぱい 息を吸って　さあ行こう また笑って　さあ行こう 君がまってる |-| Romanji= Dame kamoshirenai Dame ja nai kamoshirenai Iki wo sutte saa ikou Mata waratte saa ikou Kimi ga matteru Atarimae no youni kimi ga soba ni ite Akiramerarenai yume ga itsumo atta no sa Tokidoki "arigatou" to "gomen ne" ga Umaku ienaku te gomen Tozashita mado no mukou kimi no namae sora ni kaitemita Dame kamoshirenai Dame ja nai kamoshirenai Kokoro no naka de boku wa Shagamikonde shimau kedo Mou ichido tatte Itsumoyori ippai Iki wo sutte saa ikou Mata waratte saa ikou Kimi ga matteru |-| English= It might be useless. Or it might not be. You're free to take a breath. You're free to smile again. I'm waiting for you. It's natural for you to be at my side. If you don't give up, you'll encounter dreams. Forgive me for my nervous "thank you" and "sorry". I'm not very good at saying them. Beyond a closed window, I saw your name written in the sky. It might be useless. Or it might not be. Within my heart, I'll stop crouching down. I'll rise again, fuller than ever. You're free to take a breath. You're free to smile again. I'm waiting for you. Full version Kanji = ダメかも知れない ダメじゃないかも知れない 心の中で僕は しゃがみこんでしまうけど もう一度立って いつもよりいっぱい 息を吸って　さあ行こう また笑って　さあ行こう 君がまってる 当たり前のように　君がそばにいて あきらめられない　夢がいつもあったのさ 夏の雨のように　悲しみは過ぎて 春の雪のように　よろこびは静かに降るのさ ときどき「ありがとう」と「ごめんね」が うまく言えなくてごめん 閉ざした窓の向こう　君の名前　空に書いてみた ダメかも知れない ダメじゃないかも知れない 心の中で僕は しゃがみこんでしまうけど もう一度立って いつもよりいっぱい 息を吸って　さあ行こう また笑って　さあ行こう 君がまってる 涙の理由(わけ)さえ　わからずじまいで 孤独なふりをして　痛みを人のせいにした のばした指の先に　君の手が 触れなくて　気付いたんだ 夜明けの星は消えて　胸に灯る　やわらかな光 さよなら　星よ もどらない昨日よ めぐる時間(とき)の中で 変わり続ける僕ら 夢かも知れない 夢じゃないかも知れない 息を吸って　さあ行こう また笑って　さあ行こう 君が待ってる 夢かも知れない 夢じゃないかも知れない 心の中で僕は しゃがみこんでしまうけど もう一度立って いつもよりいっぱい 息を吸って　さあ行こう また笑って　さあ行こう 君がまってる |-| Romanji= Dame kamoshirenai Dame ja nai kamoshirenai Iki wo sutte saa ikou Mata waratte saa ikou Kimi ga matteru Atarimae no youni kimi ga soba ni ite Akiramerarenai yume ga itsumo atta no sa Natsu no ame no youni kanashimi wa sugite Haru no yuki no youni yorokobi wa shizuka ni furu no sa Tokidoki "arigatou" to "gomen ne" ga Umaku ienaku te gomen Tozashita mado no mukou kimi no namae sora ni kaitemita Dame kamoshirenai Dame ja nai kamoshirenai Kokoro no naka de boku wa Shagamikonde shimau kedo Mou ichido tatte Itsumoyori ippai Iki wo sutte saa ikou Mata waratte saa ikou Kimi ga matteru Namida no wake sae wakarazujimai de Kodoku na furi wo shite itami wo hito no sei ni shita Nobashita yubi no saki ni kimi to te ga furenakute kizuitanda Yokae no hoshi wa kiete mune ni akaru yawarakana hikari Sayonara hoshi yo Modoranai kinou yo Meguru toki no naka de Kawaritsuzukeru bokura Yume kamoshirenai Yume ja nai kamoshirenai Iki wo sutte saa ikou Mata waratte saa ikou Kimi ga matteru Yume kamoshirenai Yume ja nai kamoshirenai Kokoro no naka de boku wa Shagamikonde shimau kedo Mou ichido tatte Itsumoyori ippai Iki wo sutte saa ikou Mata waratte saa ikou Kimi ga matteru |-| English= It might be useless. Or it might not be. You're free to take a breath. You're free to smile again. I'm waiting for you. It's natural for you to be at my side. If you don't give up, you'll encounter dreams. Like the summer rains, there's too much sadness. Like the spring snow, joy showers quietly. Forgive me for my nervous "thank you" and "sorry". I'm not very good at saying them. Beyond a closed window, I saw your name written in the sky. It might be useless. Or it might not be. Within my heart, I'll stop crouching down. I'll rise again, fuller than ever. You're free to take a breath. You're free to smile again. I'm waiting for you. Without even knowing the reason for my tears I pretended to be lonely and blamed my pain on others. My raised finger pointed to your hand But I realized that I couldn't touch it. The dawn star disappeared and a gentle light was kindled in my heart. Goodbye, star And the never-returning yesterday. As time winds on We keep changing. It might be a dream. Or it might not be. You're free to take a breath. You're free to smile again. I'm waiting for you. It might be a dream. Or it might not be. Within my heart, I'll stop crouching down. I'll rise again, fuller than ever. You're free to take a breath. You're free to smile again. I'm waiting for you. Category:Song Category:Anime Ending Theme